Pink Intruder
by Knight of Frost
Summary: Gumball decides to do some late night 'research' on Marshal Lee.
1. Chapter 1

It was sticky and pink and for some reason it was on Marshall Lee's couch. He floated over to it, picking up a stick and poking it. Then it clicked. _Why is he here? He shouldn't be here! _He started glancing around the messy room, trying to locate the intruder.

"I know you're here, _your highness," _He emphasized the highness for the reason that he knew it royally ticked Gumball off. He waited where he was, floating for a few minutes and then he shrugged.

"Eh, whatever," He yawned, floating upstairs to his room. He glanced around for a bit, still no sign of the pink prince. _Seriously, he leaves that nasty stuff on my couch and then just up and leaves? What is his deal, even? That's kinda stupid. _ Marshall Lee took another look around and then he floated over to his bed and floated three inches from the actual mattress, staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. _His stupid pink face and his stupid pink outfits and his stupid pink eyes..._ Marshall Lee's train of thought started to descend into less than decent thoughts about Gumball, Marshall's face beginning to go slightly red, his eyes starting to close. And with a final, "Aw man," Marshall was asleep.

**Later that Night:**

Marshall opened his eyes and felt an arm around him. He hissed and floated away from the bed, seeing an outline of a person. He floated over to attack the intruder when he noticed the familiar pink hair. _So you stayed in my house until I went to sleep and then slept in my bed WITH me? You are one weird, messed up guy. _ He picked up Gumball and floated out of the cave, and towards the Candy Kingdom. He got to the kingdom after awhile, and sighed. _Now what do I do? I can't open the door because of this chump and all the windows are closed and locked. Eh it won't hurt if he sleeps outside, right? _He set Gumball down and turned around, starting to float off, leaving him there. Marshall glanced back, a last look at the pink sleeping prince, then he turned around and kept floating.

** Gumball's POV:**

_It was for the sake of Science. Nothing more. Nothing less. I will have to give my sincerest apologies to Marshall Lee tomorrow. It was just to study how he lived out of my sheer curiosity. I hadn't meant to stay so late, nor fall asleep on his own bed! It was unforgivable of me. _Gumball was laying outside the Candy Kingdom, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh my...What on Earth happened?"

"You were asleep in my house," A voice said, out of the shadows.

"Ah! Marshall, my sincerest apologies about that! I certainly didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed," Gumball replied, a serious look mixed with a sort of disgust. Marshall's face twisted a bit in anger.

"Well I'm so sorry, _Highness_, for the bed of a vampire to not be up to _your _standards," He snapped at him, a glare so fierce that it forced Gumball to respond in the same manner, snapping at certain words.

"I already apologized for falling asleep in _your _home, I am not sure what else you want," Gumball retorted, his anger evident.

"Did you touch my bass?"

"If I did?"

"I will drain the pink out of your face," Marshall snapped, 100% serious. Gumball's face went ashen, and he turned, fuming and stormed into the palace.

"I will not be threatened as such. Leave," Gumball yelled at Marshall, glaring. Marshall shook his head and floated off, looking at the palace. Gumball watched him leave, and then he turned and headed to his lab, to study the things he brought back from Marshall Lee's house. He pulled out a guitar pick, which he assumed was for Marshall's bass, and a few other miscellaneous things.

_**AN: I hope you guys enjoy! If not then I'm sorry you didn't and if you did then stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall Lee's POV: **

_ Oh no, man. He stole my pick. _Marshall noticed as soon as he got back to his house. He let out a long drawn out sigh. "Man, what the junk is this stuff even?" He poked the pink stuff on his couch, quizacially. It didn't do anything so Marshall shrugged and floated right back out of his front door. _Gotta get my pick back and teach that jerk a lession about taking my stuff. _As much as he hated that guy, he had a way of getting on Marshall's nerves so much he wanted to drain him dry but when he would go to do it, he just couldn't. But maybe this time would be different. Teach him a lesson or two. He saw the Candy Kingdom in the distance and he scoffed.

**Gumball's POV:**

_ He's back. Why is he back? Did he notice so suddenly? _Gumball started hiding the stuff he had taken from Marshall's house and he brushed himself off, and walked to the entrance of the castle. He yanked the door open and asked, "What can I do for you, Marshall Lee?"

"Don't play that with me. Where's my pick? I need it and you know it," Marshall said, pushing his way past Gumball, a gasp coming from Gumball's lips.

"Why I never-..What do you think you're doing? Get away from there!" Gumball exclaimed, seeing Marshall head towards his science room.

"Why? Are you hiding something? Got any secrets you don't want your subjects to know, _your highness,"_ Marshall asked, floating over to Gumball, floating behind him. He trailed his finger along Gumball's neck, causing him to shiver. Gumball swatted Marshall's hand, trying to get him to stop.

"This is very inappropate! Please stop," Gumball replied, calmly. Looking at Marshall, he closed the door to the science room.

"Hey, since you crashed at my place it's only fair I get to crash at yours," Marshall yawned, floating towards the stairs, heading up.

"W-Where on Aaa are you going?" Gumball asked, following Marshall closely.

"To your room,"

"What?! Why?!"

"It's only fair. You slept in my room so I'm going to sleep in yours,"

Gumball stopped walking upstairs, standing there in shock. _How can he say this kind of stuff so casually? And he is going to sleep in MY room? No. Not on my watch. _

"Hey, Marshall, Why don't you sleep in the guest room?"

"Nah, your bed's probably way more comfortable,"

**Marshall's POV:**

_Granted I still caved in and didn't teach him a lesson with sucking the red out of his face, but I'm doing the next best thing. Stealing his room. If he doesn't like it, oh well. _Marshall kept floating up the stairs and he arrived to Gumball's bedroom. He knew it was his bedroom because it was so clean it was borderline freaky.

"Man, the first order of biz is to mess this place up. Ick, it's so clean it's weird," Marshall spoke out loud.

_I can basically HEAR the echo from when I talk in this room. _He thought in his head. Marshall glanced around.

"It's so **PINK**," Marshall said, a bit of disgust and disappointment in his voice.

"Please don't mess anything up," Gumball replied, walking into the room.

"Get out, dude. I'm going to bed. It's to early for me to be awake," Marshall snapped, floating over to the bed, and he began to float to sleep.

"If you're going to use someones bed, at least USE it!" Gumball exclaimed, frustrated, but Marshall was already asleep.

**Gumball's POV: **

_He's asleep. In my bed. Why? What is the purpose of him doing this even? _Gumball had thoughts racing through his mind, unable to grasp one long enough to expand on it. He walked over to the bed, frustrated at Marshall.

"Where am I going to sleep then?" Gumball asked, looking at the sleeping Marshall Lee. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes just a bit and glanced back down at him, feeling an urge to test another thing on him. _Now would be a good time to test that, actually. I wonder how it would effect a vampire...? Hmmm...Let's test it. _He turned and left the room, heading to his science room, to grab a syringe.

_**AN: Thanks for the Reviews guys! I'm having to much fun with this! Oh if there's something you would like to SEE or a character you guys would like me to add into this just send me a PM and I will look at your ideas! I really would like to get the readers more into the devolupment of the story!**_


End file.
